A try at taking it easy
by SuiseisekiTamura
Summary: Finding a blob thing in a forest. How could this have impacted my life so much? Mild swearing, OC, yukkuris.
1. I found her

The alarm clock blared at me yet again, begging me to get up. Why did I, anyway? It's not like I could do anything important, or even fulfilling. Wake up, work, try not to kill one's self, sleep. That was my typical routine, but not today. Getting up out of the perpetually cold bed, I staggered to the bathroom. My feet made an almost drunken 'pat…pat…' on the hardwood floor. The door in front of me opened, and I stepped over the trash scattered all over the floor. Hey, I didn't care if it was messy or not. I grabbed my toothbrush, wondering why I even bothered to do this menial chore. Clearing off a small section of the mirror, I could see my face. My dark green hair clung to my forehead, and my solid black eyes looked tired, as they always did. Why did I even note these things down anyway? It's my day off, why am I even bothering to do this? I'm fourteen years old, why am I this depressed? Hell, why do I even care? These thoughts rushed through my foggy head as I finished the stupid chore that is brushing my teeth. Trash stuck to my foot when I limped out the bathroom door and to my dresser, where I pulled out a frumpy set of clothes. At this point, I didn't care about anything else, and I raced out of my small house as fast as my sore, bruised legs could carry me. I just remembered something I should've done so much earlier.

The sunlight blinded me as I ran into the forest behind my house. I didn't know it was noon already. The tree branches smacked my face and I scrapped against several plants, weeds and small trees. I didn't care about that, however. All I cared about was ending it all. The tree cover grew thicker, and the are grew more dangerous with every step I took. I couldn't see the sun anymore, and the small plant life dwindled. It took what seemed like an eternity of trees, but I made it to the special place. It was a small, circular clearing, covered in dead leaves. Here I was finally going to do it, unlike all my failed times. Walking to the center, I fell to my knees in exhaustion and joy. Funny, I don't think I've been this happy in all of my life. Taking out my knife, I said a final goodbye to the world of Gensokyo. I said goodbye to my work, to my house, to any potential joy or friends I could have had if life had not spit on me. I closed my eyes, and slowly moved the dagger closer and closer to me until I felt its tip touch my sweater. Then, for some unknown reason, I dropped it. In shock, my eyes opened and looked down, where I saw the knife, lying amidst the dead foliage. Tears began to well up. "Why? Why couldn't I? Why?" I began to bang my small fist against the dirt, repeating the word 'Why?' over and over again. I told myself today would be the day, so why couldn't I? Sparkling droplets of water escaped my eyes and stained the leaves below me as I kept crying.

"Yukkuri?"

What appeared to be a mere blob with a face hopped over to me. Its face seemed to be one of concern, almost like a mothers. The red bow and little hair ties reminded me of Reimu's… "What's wrong, yukkuri?" It's words shocked me; this was the first time any one had asked me what was wrong. "Er… well…" "Don't feel bad! I will take care of you, yukkuri!" This made me smile; a little blob thing, taking care of me? "Hah, I doubt it." "Says you!" Its face scrunched up, and to be frank, it was the first thing that had made me laugh in years. It just looked so silly! "It's true, yukkuri!" "I'm sorry." "What's this?" It nudged to the knife in the dirt. "Oh, this? …Well… You know when you just want to end it all? …Guess not." Its confused face looked up at me in response to my question. "What's your name, yukkuri?" "I'm Anon." At this revelation, it bounced in the air for some reason. "Yukkuri! Yukkuri! Take me to your house, yukkuri!" "No." I picked the knife up, got up, and started to walk. Despite my answer, the little thing kept following me. It made little 'crunch' sounds on the dead leaves as it hopped alongside me. "I said no! Stop following me!" "NO!" The scream of it shook the small twig to its side, along with myself. "Why?" "Because you need someone, yukkuri!" "No I do not!" "Why?" "Because I've been on my own for 5 years now, who says I need someone now?" "Everyone needs someone, yukkuri!" "That's not true, and you know it!" "IT IS TRUE!" "…You really think so?" "Yes I do, yukkuri!" I stared at its little intent face, determination almost oozing off of it. "…I see. If you want to come, then I'll take you." "Yukkuri!" It did the little jump dance again, this time jumping into my arms. "Take me home, yukkuri!"

Yeah, this is the first chapter. Please review and tell me if this is good, or if I could improve on this in any way.


	2. She finds the house horrid

"Yu-yukurri!" The thing, which identified itself as Reimukurri, bounced along the way back to my house, snapping twigs as it did so. "So… why do you want to go back with me?" I asked, dodging another tree branch. "I just wanna, yukkuri!" "That's stupid." I could see sunlight peaking through the canopy above us, and I knew the amount of scratches on my leg was about to increase. "Why's your name Anon, yukkuri?" "No apparent reason. I just named myself that." "It's a nice name, yukkuri!" "Hm…Ow!" A prickly bush scraped against my bare leg, distributing its spines all along it. "Hurry up, yukkuri!" Reimukurri had kept bouncing along, totally ignoring any and all pain I was having. "…Fine." Slowly hobbling after her, I could see the exit of the forest. "Hey, Reimukurri. We're almost at my house." "Hooray!" "Ouch… don't squeal so much." Wincing, I continued following the bouncing blob.

"This is your house, yukkuri?" "Yeah." It seemed shocked at it. I have no clue why, though. I mean, sure it wasn't anything special, what with it merely being an old, run-down traditional style house. It's windows weren't in the greatest shape, simply because I had never cleaned them. The grayish blue roof leaked in several places, and the tiles' paint was chipping. Mold grew in between several cracks in the roofing. However, the grass in the field surrounding my house had kept on growing, so it was hard to see. The light brown wooden exterior looked decent enough, I guess. No major cracks, chips, or places I needed to paint it again. But then again, I shall not, nor will I, care. "This place is fiiiiillllthy!" "Yeah, I know." Oh yeah, there was also the smell of rotting food that was at least two months old. "You're lazy, yukkuri!" "So what?" "I'm not going anywhere near that place until you clean it for me, yukkuri!" "Then you can stay here and die." I strode back to my decrepit haven. However, I kept hearing a little 'rustle…rustle…' from the grass… as if someone was hesitantly following me. "Fine." I wasn't sure what I was doing, but all I knew was that Reimukurri kept following me and I had to do something. "Hooray, yukkuri!" "But you're helping me clean!" I called back to it as I opened the door… Wow, I didn't know it was this smelly. D-did Reimukurri just faint? I ran back to scoop her up, only to find that she was merely faking it. "Gross!" "Yeah." We stood back in the grass, daunted by the smell. "Shall I, yukkuri?" Without my consent, Reimukurri bounced its way into my house. I sighed, for this was going to be a long day.

"Where are your cleaning supplies?" She apparently critiqued the place before I walked in. I could tell by the tone of her voice she hated the place. "I don't have any." I finally got the door open and tiptoed into my house, bypassing trash, mold, and dead bugs. "I cannot believe you, yukkuri! How can you live without cleaning supplies?" Her temper started to rise as I gingerly stepped over to her spot of choosing, a small part of the kitchen counter that I kept clean for who knows why. "I never really cared about them. So what if it's messy? I'll live." Reimukurri exploded in my face at this point. "You little-! If I could, I would hit you, yukkuri! You're filthy! I bet you can't even clean!" "Come on! I can clean as well as the next person, I just don't care about it!" "Well you should, yukkuri!" "Oh? And why's that?" "You could get sick and die, yukkuri! And you can't have friends over!" "It's not like the world would miss me if I did die, and I have no friends. I don't care!" I finally screamed in the blob's face and stormed out of my house. "Hmph! Serves her right, yukkuri!" Reimukurri plopped onto a trash bag. "Still…"

Although Reimukurri couldn't read clocks, she did notice that time had passed. A lot of it. "Where's Anon, yukkuri? I should apologize!" She jumped off of the trash bad and ran all the way to the door, only to be forcibly reminded she had no arms. 'thud' "Oww!" She rolled backwards. "Uhh… What are you doing?" I had opened the door after my expedition. "I wanted to apologize. I had no right to yell at you, and you were a hundred percent right. I'm sorry." Those words felt strange, yet comforting on my tongue. The yukkuri acknowledged my apology, and then stared intently at the rustling paper bags I was holding. "Hm? These are cleaning supplies. I didn't know what to get, so I just picked the ones that looked good." "Let me look, yukkuri!" It dove in head first into the huge bags. "This works, this doesn't, this works." It continued a chant like this, critiquing my choices. However, my arms begged me to stop carrying these. One unceremonious 'plop!' on the dirty, hardwood floor later, the yukkuri poked her head out. "You picked some good choices, yukkuri! However, you got a couple of wrong ones." "Is that so?" "Sure is!" I stared at her for a few seconds while the wind blew past me, blowing some trash around. "Let's just get started."

Next up! Cleaning! …Hoo boy.


	3. We clean said house

"This is hard work, yukkuri!" "Hmm." I hauled yet another bag of trash outside as the yukkuri tried her best to help. It was nice, in a way. "I'll get this door to open easier, yukkuri!" She jumped down from the now sparkling counter to grab the soap, but missed and… "Oww!" Oops. I left a sharp piece of trash on the chair she landed on. Reimukurri started whimpering, and her eyes began to fill up with tears. "Yu…yukirri…" I sighed. "Here." Walking over from the bathroom, I picked up the little blob and held her close. "Yu…" She warmed my chest. Her small, round body wriggled in closer to me. Her whimpering stopped after a short while. "Be careful." Putting her down sadly, for I wanted to hold her longer, I went back to my job of cleaning the bathroom. "Back to helping Anon, yukkuri!" "Hey, do I use the blue bottle, or the green bottle for cleaning the mirror?" "Green, yukkuri!"

When I looked out from my porch, the sun was setting. It was a successful day off, for the house was clean. I could see the porch's luster again. The posts also shone like new, and the roof was repaired thanks to a quick trip to town. Turning around, the crisp, white walls seemed to thank me for their new look. Walking on the smooth floor, I opened the door easily and stepped into my living room. While barren, it was beautiful. I could see the kitchen again, inwardly rejoicing in its cleanliness. I've always loved cooking. I turned, and walked down the narrow hallway that lead to the game room, my bathroom, and my bedroom. "Zuu…zuuu…" The noise somewhat startled me. Poking my head into the bedroom, which was the source of the noise, I found Reimukurri asleep on my bed. "Hey. Get up." "Zuu…" Irritated, I walked over to her. "I said, get up!" "Zu-Huh?" Sighing, I replied to its sleepy face with, "It's dinner time." "And, yukkuri? You were rude to wake Reimukurri!" "Yeah, so? I didn't want you to starve! Now then, we have a choice of either ramen or salad." This seemed to perk her up greatly. "Ramen! Extra spicy, yukkuri!" "Hey, I want extra spicy!" "Race you to the kitchen, yukkuri!" She jumped out of my bed and sped over to the kitchen. Laughing, I ran after her.

"Phew, I beat you!" Reimukurri pouted. "Hey, I got two extra spicy ramen bowls!" Opening the bag I put in the pantry, I took them out to prove that I did indeed have them. "Don't mislead me, yukkuri!" "None of that attitude." Sighing, I took out the bowls in question and began preparing them. "You sure you can eat all of this?" "Reimukurri can eat lots and lots!" The yukkuri hopped over to the game room, which is where I often eat. "Heh, I feel different ever since she came…" For some reason, as I put the water on for the bowls, I sang. "Ever on and on, I continue circling, with nothing but my hate in the carousel of agony…" "Stop singing, yukkuri!" The high-pitched voice screamed at me. "Why? I like it! Let me guess, you just want me to become your slave!" "It's depressing, yukkuri! Sing something happy!" "I don't know any happy songs." I replied, embarrassed. "Let Reimukurri teach you!" She opened the door and hopped along the hallway to me. "Now, repeat after me! If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands…?" "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" "If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands…!" "If you're happy and you know it, and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands, yukkuri!" "If you're happy and you know it and you really want to show it, if you're happy and you know it, clap your hands!" "Yes, yukkuri! Now then, your water is boiling!" "Yes, yukkuri! Now then, your water is boiling!" "Stop copying Reimukurri!" Her little face scrunched up in annoyance. "Stop copying Reimukurri!" "It's not funny, yukkuri!" "It's not funny, yukkuri!" I laughed again, putting the noodles in the pot. Laughter… It felt good! Maybe I should laugh more often. Ah well, it's not like it would bring me lots of joy. It merely brought me a tiny bit, often when I started. Not enough to change anything. But regardless, it felt good. "Reimukurri is hungry! When is it going to be done?" "Right now." Picking up the pot, I walked over to the strainer my companion put out. "Spicy, spicy!" She jumped up and down many times. "Hey now, be careful. Can you hand me the packets?" "Yukkuri!" She tossed them to me, and I added them to the bowl. "Let's eat!"

"Good night, yukkuri!" "Good night." We crawled into my bed that we now shared, and fell asleep.

'CRASH'

(Sorry for the lack of events in this chapter. The next will have something, I promise! Oh yeah, just to let y'all know, I'll be doing NaNoWriMo this November. As such, this fic may have sporadic, at best, updates throughout November. Don't worry; December will be a month of updates! Hehe.)


	4. I return to the job

"What was that?" I shouted, bolting out of my bed. I was still groggy, so it took me a while to obtain my cognitive functions once again. However, I could tell it was late at night. "Anon! Reimukurri says it's a loud storm!" The noise beside me was startling. I grunted in response and fell back on my soft pillow, enervated. It was at least two o'clock in the morning, and I had work tomorrow. "I'm scared, yukkuri!" "Shut up and go to sleep." "But Reimukurri can't!" Wearily opening my eyes, I sighed. "Alright… Here." Sitting up, I seized my quivering companion and put her on my lap. "Yu?" She looked up at me inquisitively as I tucked her in the black wool blanket. The 'tip tap' of a surging downpour on my roof drowned out the rustling of the covers. "What are you doing, yukkuri?" I turned my head in embarrassment and confessed. "…My mother sang this song to me when I had trouble falling asleep." "Yu…" She closed her eyes and I began to croon in my harsh voice.

"Sleep baby sleep…

Your father tends the sheep…

Your mother shakes the dreamland tree…

And sweet dreams fall for thee…

Sleep baby sleep… Sleep baby sleep…"

The mantra continued for a while, seeing as how the rain abided. "H-hey…" Her little snores responded to my soft call. I couldn't help but smile at her little angelic face, closed in the deep abyss of sleep. What was she dreaming about, I wondered. Carefully adjusting myself, I fell into the same abyss in a short amount of time.

"Yukkuri-morning!" Slowly losing my dream haven, I opened my pitch black eyes wearily. "What is it…?" Once I realized she was directly on my face, I jumped up shrieking from the bed. "Don't startle me like that! Geez, what are you thinking?" "Ow!" She had rolled off my face and landed on the floor. "No yelling at Reimukurri!" "Yeah…I'm sorry. Look, I have work today. It's official policy that they can't have yukkuris at the workplace." I sighed and began to slowly take off my pajamas. "Then what will Reimukurri do?" "You'll either stay here or wander the- No, you'll stay here." "But that's boring!" Reimukurri stuck her tongue out and scrunched up her face. "Look, you want to get kidnapped? Yukkuri like you happen to be a commodity to most of Gensokyo for your food. 'Fraid to say it, but you'll have to stay here." I let the shirt fall off of me and onto the floor in a heap. "Pick up your shirt, yu!" "Fine." "Well, Reimukurri understands. She'll stay here and take care of the house, yu!" "Good." I had grabbed my uniform, a waitress outfit for the restaurant I worked at. My employer, unfortunately, was often drunk and I had to help her. It was a good think she and Orin combined their restaurants. "Shower, yukkuri!" "Eh, fine. I'll be late, but whatever."

"Reimukurri has made you a little bit of breakfast!" She beamed over her slop of a salad. "That?" "Yup!" She smiled even wider, making me wonder if it would consume her face. "…Thanks for the effort." I sat down and shoved a few bites down my starved throat, washing it all down with some lukewarm tea. "See you later." I dashed out the door, waving good-bye to my little pet and companion.

"Good morning!" Yamame hung from a loose wooden beam in the ceiling. "Morning." She jumped down gracefully, smiled at her, and gestured to my hair. "You finally washed it! Amazing." "Shut it, will you? What's my work?" "Don't make me punch you!" She scowled at me, before taking me to Orin's section. "Okay, it's been a long night yesterday. Kaguya and Mokou came over once again, and you know how well those bar nights end." Yamame sighed and then sarcastically continued. "It's a good thing you weren't there. Anyway, you have to serve section two, and Kisume does section one today. Remember, cheerfulness." "Okay okay." "See you." Yamame winked and went to her previous post of hanging upside down.

"Reimukurri will go make something special for Anon!" From the house's lull came a cheerful outburst. The yukkuri, disregarding or merely forgetting her friend's warning, began her long, hopping journey towards the town.

Wowies, look. It's an update! Yeah, NaNo's going very nicely, but I began to miss my characters here. I'd say 'Stay tuned!' but that's just cheesy.


	5. Developments!

"Hey, Yuugi. Yamame told me Kaguya and Mokou came last night. Did they cause too much of a ruckus?" I asked the oni as I stepped into the wooden kitchen. I typically hung out around here, waiting for the opening of the restaurant and my shift, and helping the cooks out wherever I could. "Aye, wasn't too bad!" She gave a little hiccup, and then continued. "Eirin and Keine managed to get it to be a mere drinking contest." Slouching down on the counter, she let me know that Mokou won, and then Yuugi drifted off to a drunken sleep. "You're that drunk so early?" I incredulously asked the oni, only to be replied with a few snores. "Come on!" Sighing, I went to see if I could get some of the meat ready for her. Why a drunkard like Yuugi was the head chef, I have no clue. "Whee!" Kisume dropped from the ceiling and landed on the oni's head. "Hey, what did ye do that for, eh?" "Wake up…" Her childish voice whispered into Yuugi's ears. "You're chef, fill your responsibilities." "No thanks, cap'n." She fell asleep on the counter once again, falling down to the floor a minute later. "Well…" I looked at the bucket girl expectantly. "I'll call Orin. Away!" Kisume giggled, and jumped up with her bucket to parts unknown. "Well."

"Reimukurri is going to make a cake for Anon!" Rolling along the beaten path, the yukkuri sang to herself about how happy her friend was going to be. "But… Town is so far! Will Reimukurri be able to get there in time?" Swishing her head as if to wipe away those discouraging thoughts, she continued to roll and hop her way to the town. "What a cute little thing!" A feminine voice behind her caused her to turn around. "Yu?" "Where are you going?" "Reimukurri is going to town!" "Can I come with you?" "Of course, yukurri! What's your name?" "I'm Yuyuko, Reimukurri." "Yukkuri!" The blob jumped up and down in sheer happiness, causing the ghost to giggle. "Let me carry you." She stooped down, grabbing the yukkuri in her arms. "Yu, you're soft!" "Haha, I know." The two walked to town, chatting merrily the whole way.

"Okay, get up you lousy drunkard." Orin gave a quick smack to the snoring oni. "We've work to do!" She angrily set to preparing the meat. "Anon, help me out. Grab the slabs from the fridge that has the Parsee picture on it." In doing so, I noticed that the slabs happened to be some of the best ones we had. "They're **that** meat. You sure?" "Positive!" Orin slammed the knife down on the counter, making me bring the stone cold raw flesh to her rather quickly. "Thanks. Now go clean, and then you're mostly free until tonight. Stay on the premises, though. Or else." "Yes ma'am." Dejectedly, I picked up the broom and walked over to the major section of the restaurant. "I'm sorry, but what?" I surveyed the scene. Shards of multiple beer and sake bottles lay everywhere, food and broken plates were strewn among the shards of glass, and multiple chairs were thrown about. "Must have been quite a contest." Sighing, I began to sweep, wondering if it would ever be clean by tonight.

"Here Reimukurri has to be to get her cake ingredients!" "Do you have any money?" Yuyuko asked the blob as they stood outside the store. "Er…No…" "Then how are you going to get the cake ingredients?" The yukkuri's expression turned from happy, to shocked, and finally to sobbing. "Bu-but I wanted t-to make An-anon happy!" Reimukurri blubbered. "Ah, I think I can help you. Don't cry! However, you'll have to do something for me in return." "Oh, Reimukurri will do anything!" "Very well then." Smiling, she continued carrying the yukkuri into the store. "Wow! Can you help me with the ingredients, yu?" "Sure." Yuyuko smiled once again, and grabbed the boxes and cartons necessary. "Yu!" The ghost girl pulled out the necessary amount of money from her capacious wallet, and paid the cashier. "Well, lets go! I think I know this Anon person, so we'll bake the cake at my house and then deliver it to her. Sound good?" "Yu!" Bobbing in approval, the yukkuri snuggled even deeper into the ghost's large chest. "That tickles!" Yuyuko laughed and resumed her walk to the mansion.

Bumbumbuuuuuummmmm…. Developments! Something actually resembling a story! Isn't it great? Anyway, blarg, NaNo. Whatever, I'll get past it. See you next chapter!


	6. Yuyuko's Yukkuri

"Yu! Yu!" The blob rolled around on the kitchen counter, feeling the crumple of the canvas bag. "Wait, will you?" Yuyuko laughed. "Your kitchen smells nice, yukurri!" "Indeed! Youmu likes making this place smell quite nice with the various flowers in our garden." The ghost floated over to the bag and rummaged through it. "This will taste so good…" "But this is for Anon, yu!" "…I'm talking about something else." The ghost laughed and looked murderously at the little yukkuri, her pink eyes staring into the blob's soul. "Yu?" "Anyway, lets go make that cake!"

"Hmm… Wonder how she's doin'." I wondered, propping myself up against the beer counter. The sake glasses behind me chimed a little whenever the wind blew through the open door. "Who?" "Ah, Kisume…" I looked at the bucket girl that plopped down by me. "You seem chipper today." "Yeah…" "Anyway, there's going to be a crowd tonight… I don't like crowds." "Don't worry. I'm sure we can take care of it. Just do your best, Kisume." "Ah, thanks." We both leaned on the counter, wondering about various subjects. "So, about Yuugi. Is she even up yet?" "No, Anon." The bucket girl sighed, putting her hands on the bucket exhaustedly. "I swear… I was surprised when Mokou drank more than her in the drinking contest." "Whoa… Mokou out-drank an oni?" "Yeah." I fiddled with my ruffled apron as I waited for something… I guess an opportunity to get some sleep. I was never good with social situations. "Hey, Anon… Please go get some sleep." "Uh, sure. Thanks." Kisume didn't respond and merely retreated back to the kitchen. I immediately hurried over to the break room and sank into the soft futon there.

"So! We put it in the oven, and we wait." Yuyuko looked triumphant over the cake batter in the clean heating device. "Yu! What do we do while we wait?" "Well… Oh! I know!" The ghost picked up the yukkuri and put her inside a doughy center. "Are we playing house, yukkuri?" Reimukurri leapt out of the pie tin and rolled into a crate full of oranges. Yuyuko fondled her hair for a minute in thought, before smiling and saying, "One could say that. Now, close your eyes." "Wee! New game, yu!" The blob gleefully closed her eyes, unknowing of the murderous advance from the ghost. Yuyuko's drool was in overdrive mode. Her hands were stretched out and clicked like a crab's claws. Even the little floating sound she made was a murderous one. "Yu!" Reimukurri felt herself being picked up in ethereal, gentle hands. She then felt a warm, mint breath assail her little nose. Then, she felt something like ivory clamp down on her soft flesh with such force, that she felt like she would explode. "Yuu! Stop it!" "…" The ghost girl pushed down even harder, and the yukkuri cried out in pain.

"Master!"

Youmu, slamming the screen door open, dashed into the room, sword aloft. "Get that thing out of your mouth!" "Oh… Youmu." Yuyuko set down the hyperventilating yukkuri and turned her attention to her servant. "I didn't know you loved these things… I'm so sorry… But why are you a part of a society that saves mere blobs?" "They aren't 'mere blobs'! They are… Important!" The servant blushed, returning her sword to its scabbard. "Hmm. Well, I'll be careful in the future." "You better!" "…What was that, dear Youmu?" "I mean, I'm sure you will, Master." "Hmm. I'm sorry, Youmu. I've just haven't had anything good to eat today. Not that I'm hurting your cooking pride or anything, but…" "Milady, you have eaten the whole pantry." "Oh…" Youmu sighed and ran her hand through her white hair. "Should we go to Suika and Orin's Bar tonight?" "Why not?" "Okay. Now, the little yukkuri. Why don't you stay with us for a while? I've got some games, and I'll make sure Master doesn't eat you." "…Okay, yu."

"Hey, Anon." Rousing myself from slumber, I felt a strong hand on my back shaking me gently. "'Tis about time." "Thanks, Yuug." I mumbled, shifting my weight so I could sit up. "Oi, hurry! We accidentally let ye sleep too long!" "All right, all right." My voice was clearer, as well as my eyesight, as I stumbled out the strong door and to the bustling kitchen. Yuugi's clunky shoes made an ungraceful 'clomp' on the polished, wooden floor, while my small oxfords made a depressed, yet graceful, sounding 'tap.' "Hey, get in here!" Orin and Suika commanded, which we heeded wisely. "So! Anon, you'll be on my side of the restaurant until Kisume comes and lets you know." Orin gleefully said, seemingly rubbing it into the other oni's face. "And we'll be busy tonight!" The two owners said in unison, clapping their hands together. "Yeah yeah…" I brushed them off and waited by the door to the restaurant. "Okay… Deep breath, Anon." The door rang open, and our local reporters, Aya, Momiji, and Hatate, swaggered in, seemingly proud of a day's work done well. "Table for, like, three!" Hatate gleefully said, throwing a newspaper at my face. "…Ow. Sure." Picking up the paper from the floor, I led the tengu to their table and received their orders. "Table for two, if you please!" Hearing the wide, glass door open, I excused myself from the others, having taken their order, and quickly pranced back to the door.

"…What?"

Yeah… So, I beat NaNoWriMo… Hoorah! That's about it, really. The rating will have to change to Teen unless I think of something else for the next chapter. Stay tuuuuuned!


	7. Poor, poor, little one

I saw two of our most frequent customers, Yuyuko and Youmu. The professional looking one tilted her head down, her white bob swaying. She folded her hands as if she was praying, and stood rigid. The pink haired one, on the other hand, was all smiles. She beamed a warm smile at me, and I noticed a drool puddle on her chest. She held a familiar face in her arms. Youmu stuttered something to herself, face blushing even more. I continued staring at them for a little while in shock. "…Of course." I coldly took two menus and stomped off to their secluded table. "What is it?" Yuyuko asked, sitting down and putting the blob on the table. "The yukkuri." I made sure to whisper to her, as if the others found out about her, she would be sent to the kitchen post haste. "Oh! I found her on the street. Saying something about baking a cake or something like that…" Yuyuko suddenly realized something and looked expectantly at me, her pink orbs shining. "Anon, this yukkuri knows you! She wanted to bake a cake for you, and we did. I ate it, though." "How could you, Yuyuko? Anon wanted a Reimukurri cake because she is good to Reimukurri!" "Ah, I'm terribly sorry for my mistress' blunder." Youmu fidgeted in her seat, blushing so hard I thought she looked like a tomato. "Yuyuko, I'll take her." "Why of course. Bye bye, little one!" The ghost drooled profusely as she handed Reimukurri back to me. Naturally, this was my worst fear. "We'll talk later." Before she could speak, I turned to the wall and stuffed her in my cleavage. "I hate this, but…" Gritting my teeth as she tried to turn around, I awkwardly made my way to the kitchen.

"Oi, so what be the order?" Yuugi's only slightly drunk voice called out to me as I stepped in the sparkling kitchen. "It's the ghosts, you know. Same as always." "Ye got it!" She called to Orin, who clapped her hands together and reached for the fried bird sitting on the counter. "Hey! Someone stole the precious sake!" Suika cried, dashing into the pristine, white kitchen, knocking over Yuugi in the process. "Hey, what'd ya do that for, you dumb broad?" "Sake, you idiot! SAKE!" The double-horned oni cried, rushing over to the fridge and rummaging through it. "Ah… Well, we moved it." Orin said, carefully chopping up the bird. "Where?" "Geez, over to your side! My patience wears thin…" Orin mumbled. "Thank you!" A frantic Suika tackled Orin, causing the knife to imbed itself into the bird before sprinting off to her side. "An ominous silence hangs over the owner." Yamame thoughtfully said, dropping down beside me. Initially startled, I felt a sudden rage that would not be quelled. "Hey, could you give me a minute? I think my bow is coming undone." I asked the owner, ignoring the youkai by me. "Sure thing, Anon." Orin snarled. "Thanks." I quickly bowed and quietly sprinted to the break room. I slammed the door and unceremoniously plopped Reimukurri on a bench. "That was fun, yu!" "Shut your face." "What?"

"Okay, little one. What did I say? Was it, 'Disobey my orders'? Was it, 'Do whatever the hell you want'? No! I said to stay at my house! You couldn't even do such a trivial thing! You absolutely sicken me, and that glutton should have eaten you. I don't care that you were trying to make a cake for me, you could have died! Wait… Oh, that's right! I never cared about you!" I sighed. "Gah, things like you are a blight on Gensokyo. I don't care about your excuses, okay? Save your sniveling to when you get judged when you die!" I screamed at the blob, which looked up at me with tears streaming down its face. "B-but Reimukurri only-" "Yeah yeah, just shut it." I forcefully picked up the blob by its hair and carried it to the restaurant's trash door, conveniently located by the break room. You want to know something? I never wanted you! Ever! Frikkin' sniveling brat who always wants something and I always have to bow to its every beck and call. I don't even know why I even took you in, you mutation. Get out of my sight, and never come back! Ever! Again!" I kicked it out and clapped my hands together. I could still see its grotesque face, obscured by all the tears and snot on its face. Its pitiful appearance combined with the trash it lay in, and it looked at me with a last gleam of hope. "Are you deaf? Get. Out. Of. My. Sight. Now." Slamming the door, I felt much better and resumed my job. Thanking Kanako that the room was silent, I returned to the restaurant, feeling like a load had been lifted off my shoulders.

"…Anon doesn't like Reimukurri anymore." She whispered to herself, looking back at the warm restaurant from her position. "…Reimukurri can't go anywhere now. Reimukurri has no parents, and other yukkuri in Yukkuri Village do not like Reimukurri. What do I do, yu?" She closed her eyes, feeling a rotten piece of meat by her bottom and salty tears on her brown eyes. "The Reimukurri chan't chake it eashy!" An Alicekurri hopped up, seemingly out of nowhere. "Correct, yu." "I chan help you chake it eashy!" She leapt ceremoniously on top of an old wrapper. "…Yukurri?" "Yesh!" She bobbed her head happily. "Schtand up!" Reimukurri did so. "Now what?" She sobbed. "Now, shfeel Alicekurri's peni peni!" "What is a peni peni, yukkuri?" "This!" Alicekurri jumped on Reimukurri, causing her to cry out in pain. She felt a little thing on her bottom, which caused confusion. "That ish Alicekurri's peni peni!" The blonde yukkuri rubbed against the brunette. "No peni peni, yu!" Reimukurri cried, suddenly realizing the Alice yukkuri wanted to rape her, but it fell on deaf ears as the Alicekurri rubbed harder against her. "Why won't my peni peni gosh in? Shtish Reimukurri ish deschfective!" She stopped humping began to bounce on the brunette as if she were a trampoline. "No, yukurri! Stop! You're hurting Reimukurri! Stop!" "Nosh!" She leapt even harder, and Reimukurri began to flatten and her eyes bulged. "Thish ish for not taking Alicekurri's peni peni!" The trash stirred up thanks to their movements, and unsavory smells assaulted Reimukurri's nose. She could feel a toothpick prod her rear. "Just… Die!" Alicekurri jumped even harder, not caring about the sobs of Reimukurri. A sharp 'CRACK' was suddenly heard, spurring the blonde to jump as hard as she could. "M…My filling! S..top…" A final scream pierced the cold, night sky.

…Well… Yeah.


	8. Help me, Eirin!

"Ah, what a rush!" Orin gleefully said, taking in the final bills left on a table. "We did it! This is the best turn out we've had all month! This calls for a celebration!" "Indeed." I grimaced. "Hey, you've seemed 'off' today, Anon. Go take a break! Suika's still setting up." "Thanks." I quickly walked back to the small break room, adjusting my large bow as I did so. "Was what I did to Reimukurri the best thing…? I better check on her. Although, she's probably walked back to the forest or something." I stepped out of the side door, and surveyed the dark scene. "Hey! Reimukurri! Hello?" Calling to the darkness, I just happened to remember the garbage pile out here. "Maybe she's there?" I wondered as I bravely plugged my nose and dove into the patch black abyss of the night, noting that it wasn't raining anymore.

"Hey! I'm sorry for earlier! Maybe we could-" The sight greeting me cut me short. A wrinkled, ripped ribbon lay strewn across an old, broken sake can. A toothpick to the right of it was covered in some dark goop. And to the right of that… No, it couldn't be. My little yukkuri isn't a smelly, white, blob covered in what appears to be blood and filling… Right? Of course it isn't! It's just an old bun Yuugi or Yamame chucked out here. I reassured myself as I took a closer look. I noticed a little wrinkled hole that appeared to be bleeding, but I thought that was just where they filled the pastry. It was rather squished, as if someone stepped on it. It appeared to have heavily knotted hair, but it was probably some cardboard. Also, like all the other trash around here, it was very damp. "Ah, okay. It's nothing to worry about after all." I looked at it, just to see if it would move. After seeing that it didn't, I turned around and began to walk back to my job. And then…

"…Anon?"

I stopped. "…Yes?" "…A..non.. Rei..kurri is so…ry." A little bit of salty water formed in my pure black eyes as I whirled around to the festering pile of trash. "Oh, honey! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I picked Reimukurri up and cradled it against my arms, not caring about the blood currently staining uniform. Gently turning her around, I saw her face, her poor, wounded face. The cans and other things she was laying on made heavy indents and cuts on her. "What the hell happened to you? Ah, don't worry about that. Please… Do not go to sleep, no matter what, and I'll help you. Please forgive me." I cradled her closer to me, and I felt my tears escape and cascade down onto Reimukurri. "It's… raining?" "…In my soul, yes." I sprinted back into the restaurant, not caring about the patron's reactions to a yukkuri.

"Oi, Anon! Suika want'd ye for sum-" "Shut it, Yuug. Is Eirin or Patchouli here, or in Suika's bar?" "Yeah. Eirin jus' showed up wit' the gang." "Thanks." I curtly brushed her off, and gave her a death glare just to emphasize it. "Say! Is tha' a yuk-" "Shut the hell up, Yuug." "…Anon?" Ignoring her, I sprinted to the bar, hoping I wasn't jostling Reimukurri too much.

Slamming the doors open, I happened to startle the patrons there. "Eirin!" I shouted. "Yes? We are ready to order!" Hearing her siren-like voice, I ran over. "Eirin! Oh, I'm so glad. Here, please help her!" I gently set the yukkuri on the wooden table, much to their shock. "Hey, this isn't what we ordered!" Tewi mocked, then shrinking as I shot her a glare piercing enough to make Yuuka quiver in fear. Brushing off some filling, I begged her if she could do something. "Indeed I can. Please grab a bottle of beer." "Yes ma'am!" I squealed, rushing back to the dirty kitchen. "Yuug! A bottle of beer, quick!" "Uh, sure." She tossed the one in her hand right to me. "Thanks!" "Oi, can we talk about before?" "Later." I sprinted back, ignoring the patrons lined up at the bar and seated at tables. "Eirin! Beer!" "Thank you. I'll hand her back to you in a few minutes." The medic smiled reassuringly at me, making me feel confident that Reimukurri would be healed. "Thanks." I quickly walked off to serve Shou.

"And there you go, our finest sake." "Much obliged." Shou's deep voice absentmindedly thanked me. "Not a problem. So, anything you need to let out?" I leaned on the counter, expecting the flurry of words to come out any minute. "Indeed. Remember how Nazrin told you she found the biggest diamond in the history of Gensokyo?" "Yeah?" "Well, when she went to check on it, instead of the diamond, there was a large, dead bug." "Seriously?" "Indeed." Shou grimly chugged her sake, and then asked for another cup. "So, Nazrin and I have been looking everywhere for the diamond, which has taken a lot of time off of my duties. We've also been looking for the culprit… Hey, have you seen Wriggle around?" "Uh, yeah. She's always with Cirno, Mystia, and Chen." "I'll talk with her, then." The tiger woman nodded sagely and sipped her sake. "It looks like Eirin wants something." Without responding, I bolted over to her large table. "Eirin!" "Ah, here she is. Good as new. Well, not quite… She'll need some rest, and give her food that has been chopped up until it's pure mush." "Okay! Thank you again, Eirin. How can I repay you?" "It's what I do, really." 'Yukurri!" Reimukurri quietly squealed. "It's good to see you all right, little one." Smiling, I let it wobble into my cupped hands. "Now, she may have some nightmares from the trauma." "Trauma?" I quizzically asked, leaning over as the medic gestured to me. "…What?" "I'm sorry." She bowed after telling me what had happened to her. "That was one thing I would have rather not found out as I was curing her." "Hey, Eirin." Tewi piped up as I deposited Reimukurri in a pocket and got ready to take their order. "Why didn't we eat her, as is the custom?" "She appears to be this young waitress' pet. As such, I cannot eat a pet." "Hmph." Tewi pouted as Reisen rattled out her order.

*sighs in relief* I know this chapter sucks. Sorry. I wanted to get this out soon, seeing as how relatives are visiting and stuff like that, not to mention Christmas coming up. So yeah! Sorry for the terribleness, and I'll see you next chapter!


	9. The biggest copout ever

"Hey… Reimukurri? It's been about… oh, what was it… A whole year since you and I met for the first time?"

"Yu!"

"So, how about we go so something?" I, now dressed in a bright pink sundress and my unruly hair finally tamed, asked the little blob merrily bouncing behind me. The sun shone on us during this pleasant spring day, and I could hear Mystia crooning a rather melodious song. The bugs and wind joined her, making a soft symphony of nature. "Yeah, yu! What to do?" "I dunno, that's why I asked you!" I replied, laughing as I took off on the dirt road. "I know, yu! Reimukurri thinks we should go get some ice cream or something!" I stopped and turned around. Looking at her smile, it was hard to believe how damaged she was when the Alicekurri… No, that was in the past.

"Sure!" I picked Reimukurri up and we strode into town together. I was sure we would have so much fun!

"Thanks for everything."

"Yu!"

…Look, I'm sorry. I wanted to continue this as well. But I had no ideas on what to do. Also, I have more things to worry about now. I'm sorry.


End file.
